


Akahai Aloha

by nativexhaole (sweeneybearsam)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Undefined Relationship, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/nativexhaole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea what this is. A lazy morning in the wake of the hell that was 6x25. Danny and Steve don't have a label, but he's waking up with Steve more and more often. Poor attempt at smut. Mostly just cute. Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akahai Aloha

There’s something so heartbreakingly sweet about this, really. 

The way it’s still early, and they are still wrapped together in their bed, limbs tangled and breath synched. It’s a quiet moment amidst madness, and he never wants it to end, even though soon enough, the alarm with go off, or the team will call, and he’ll be forced to leave this warmth, and this safety and this man. 

They don’t live together, but they’ve slept together every night since the day they were released from the hospital and it’s so comforting-- having him there when he wakes up, knowing that nothing has changed, not really. He’s staring at him when a hand comes out from the blankets, landing on his thigh as he’s offered a sweet, sleepy  _ good morning.  _ It’s echoed back and lips meet, hands cradling skin and that’s when he straddles the other body.

There’s a soft gasp, but neither man is sure who from, but it’s okay. It’s a happy gasp, the one that’s reserved for things that feel so good, out of nowhere. Legs tangle and hands explore, fingertips grazing scars and tracing dips and lines, and it’s so perfect, he wants to cry. He doesn’t cry, it’s not who he is, but the urge is there, because this is all so soft and sweet and it’s overwhelming as a hand works down to urge thighs to part, met with a quiet hum and eager compliance as digits graze swollen flesh, a soft groan filling the silence of the room.

There’s a shift, bodies laying out side by side so hands can touch and explore more freely, but he doesn’t want to explore with his hands-- so he adjusts himself to be able better to press kisses and little licks and nibbles to skin and makes his way along the other man’s body. He’s urged on by a hand on his neck, soft noises above him sounding happy and content as he  wraps his lips around a still mildly sleepy head, tongue slipping out to coax it to wake up. 

The hand on his neck shifts to his hair and he’s not bothered by the grip on the strands, surging to get more into his mouth and feeling the way the organ comes alive in the heat, sucking at it slowly, like it’s a sweet and he’s savouring the taste… which isn’t all that inaccurate, really. The sun is rising outside, he can see it bathing his lover in its glow, making him smile around the mouthful of muscle he’s got. He doesn’t expect the way he’s urged back gently, instructed to come back up to kiss a sleepy face and complying instantly, lips soft on the other set and hands weaving through hair to anchor them together.

Hips move, warm skin gliding together and friction making both voices lift slightly, gasps and moans and happy little sounds filling the air, mixing with the way their breath is slowly coming out harder, the exertion of the way they grind together catching up. The friction is intense, in spite of lazy thrusts, and the kisses deepen as a hand drifts to stroke over tightened skin, rolling and petting gently, the slow build of pleasure making the moans breathless and the kisses more heated. 

He’s close, and it’s amazing to him that it can come so fast with so little interaction. The way the hips rocking into his can set his soul aflame and the hands in his hair can force such strangled sounds from his chest. He’s so amazed that he’s reached a point where this man, with that smile and those hands, can make him feel something he’d never remembered feeling. He feels himself reach the edge and fall off, the warmth spreading and telling him he’s not the only one finished. The mess is sticky, he can feel it cooling on his skin and wonders if his partner feels it too, if he’s just as okay ignoring it for the moment. 

It seems he is, the way they just go back to pressing soft, sleepy kisses all over each other’s faces and necks, rolling to swap positions and it’s fun to look up, to see this new angle and the way the sun lights steadily waking features. The new leader is winding his hips down, teasing and lazy, not really trying to cause anything, but not avoiding it, either. It’s fine by him, really. They don’t often get mornings like this, where they can just lay there and touch and pleasure one another. Hands are working over his chest, soft and sweet, tracing patterns and writing words, with a soft, tender smile on his face. Blue eyes dance and it makes his heart race, steals the breath from his lungs. It’s always been insane how beautiful he finds the other, his own hands coming to cradle hips. 

Nothing is said, not yet, and it’s nice he’s kissed again, returning it just as lazily, tongue slipping in and out of the other man’s mouth playfully before he sucks at his lip, earning a soft chuckle. The sun’s fully up now, and the phones go off in unison, alerting the men that if they’re sleeping, they need to get up and start the day. A few more kisses, then they untangle and head for the shower, taking their time and washing one another. 

His hands are careful as he glides the soapy towel over his lover’s skin, cleaning up the mess they’d made and then the grime from the day before as well, kissing the spots he’s cleaned as he moves to the next. Once that’s done, it’s time for hair, fingers steady and firm as they smooth soap through wet strands, massaging at his partner’s scalp and being met with purrs of delight. He makes it fast, then it’s his turn, his voice lifting in content as he’s tenderly washed up. They dry off while they chat, brushing teeth and hair, shaving and dressing for the day, heading together to the kitchen to make coffee.

Steve gets his usual morning glare as he fixes his, Danny rolling still slightly sleepy blue eyes as he makes his own cup, secretly pleased that Steve’s been keeping the kind of creamer he likes on hand. They haven’t discussed what this is-- this sleeping together and pleasuring each other, because maybe they don’t need a label for it… or maybe they are both just worried that a label would make things real, and when things are real… they can end.

Steve’s thinking about this as he leans his hip on the counter, watching Danny reading something on his phone and sipping his coffee, and he  _ almost  _ asks if there’s more to this. Almost. He doesn’t, though. He stays silent and when the phones ring, he’s acknowledging that they have to leave and grabbing his keys, shield and weapon, holstering them and leading the way out to the truck, since Danny had come home with him the night before.

The ride is quiet, Danny turning on the radio to a station that annoys Steve, but he’s started putting up with, because Danny sings along and he likes sneaking peeks at his partner’s little shotgun solos. It’s not different this morning, Danny nodding his head and smoothing his hair back as he sings along, Steve smiling to himself. All too soon they are pulling into the lot at work, Seve parking and sitting there for a second. Danny leans, closes the gap and kisses him sweetly, moving his warm mouth against the commander’s, Steve playfully lapping the taste of coffee and toothpaste from it before they part and Danny slips out, pausing before he shuts the door, smiling as he all but coos.

“Thanks for the wake up, babe.”

Then he’s gone and Steve’s watching him leave, wondering how it is that he can taunt criminals and confront monsters… but he can’t ask his partner what the hell they are doing. He thinks about it for a second longer, then heads in himself, greeted  by his team… his  _ ohana.  _ Danny smiles a bit more warmly, but no one besides Steve notices and it’s soon forgotten because they have work to do…

But not before Steve has time to think  _ I really am starting to like this way to wake up. _

 


End file.
